Eyes of a Boy
by Winged Shadow
Summary: Lead a new life or be swallowed by Tohru's memory, Momiji departs Japan for Munich, Germany, homeland to one half of his soul. What he finds there might be the salvation of ultimate free-fall into the arms of someone vastly different from his love before.


A/N from Winged Shadow: This is the Fruits Basket fiction to end all Fruits Basket fiction. It pwns all. Only not really while at the same time it does. ^^ Please enjoy this little dose of Momiji cuteness since he needed someone at the end of Fruits Basket to ease the little ache in his heart after Tohru. **It is co-written with me by another truly awesome and fantastic person – Raining Haven**. Go check out her fanfictions. NOW! They're wonderful and don't let her tell you otherwise. Hehe. This is our bit of randomness to ease the writer's block we both slumped into. Hopefully we can get back to our fanfictions after the inspiration kicks in.

A/N from Raining Haven: *is currently on screen-saver mode*

Reviewed Thus Far: NONE yet. ;-; Go hit the purple button and submit a good review or we'll eat you. Kthankxbai. =D

**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."**

~**Khalil Gibran**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Season's End

"Ssh, you need to shut up or this isn't going to work, brat" Kyo snapped softly, his fangs showing just above his lower lip.

Hiro Sohma curled his lip right back at the cat of the Zodiac and crossed his arms. "Like hell I will. This is stupid. He's going to be expecting this, cat-" They were all huddled behind a small couch in the corner of the living room, waiting for the guest of the hour. If only he would arrive... But Momiji seemed to be taking longer than usual. All of them were shifting in their places, either to get away from another member of their family, or to ease stiff muscles. A small hand came to lie gently, tenderly over Hiro's mouth to silence his never-ending tirade.

"Hiro," Kisa whispered. "Please don't spoil this. Momiji-kun will be leaving soon. This is supposed to be a happy party for him."

Hiro subsided instantly as he often did when _she_ would ask anything of him. Kisa was everything he wished to protect, to care for, if she asked it he would give it to her. And that annoyed Kyo Sohma beyond all reason. The flush in his face from rage soon matched his orange-colored hair.

"Damn you-" A small gasp escaped from one of Momiji's closest friends.

Tohru sank back behind the couch and went into panic mode. "He's coming! I hear the key!"

Momiji fiddled with his keyring as he tried to get his house key to turn inside the old lock. It'd been acting up for a while and he'd meant to ask Hatori about getting it fixed, but it normally slipped his mind as soon as the lock turned over to allow him inside. He was feeling particularly glum since he'd got up that morning -- the sky was gray and had been spitting rain down on him whenever he forgot to pull the hood of his jacket up.

Shigure had phoned him bright and early with a big list of things he insisted he needed Momiji's help with -- running errands mostly -- but Momiji didn't mind all too much. He was up for almost anything that'd take his mind off life, not that errands required much thinking, but it kept him busy at least.

Finally, the old lock turned over and he heard some kind of whispering coming from behind the door. He knitted his eyebrows together as he pushed the door open -- had he forgot to turn the TV off when he'd left? -- it was dark in the room and he barely managed to push the door half way open before someone flipped the main light on.

Tohru, as enthusiastic as she had ever been, was the first to leap out, "Surprise-!" The rush of joy soon became a wide-mouthed 'o' when she toppled over the side of the couch in her rush to embrace Momiji. Most of the members of the Sohma's had seen this coming and a wild rush of laughter burst into the air. It dispersed the gloom brought in by the rain and the gray clouds hanging heavily through the air.

Kyo slapped his forehead as he bent to help her to her feet before Yuki had even begun to bend down next to her. "You're so clumsy. I swear you're going to get a concussion one of these days..."

Even as his rough voice spoke, a sweep of Tohru's slim figure with his red eyes assured him and the rest of the concerned Sohma's that she was alright.

"I'm so sorry," the girl was heard apologizing. "I didn't mean to cause anyone to worry. Momiji, surprise!" Tohru smiled. She closed the distance between her and the blond-haired young man to embrace him deeply. They had heard about his graduation, his acceptance into a top Arts academy and they had to throw this party. All of them were more than happy for him, though the fact that he was leaving the country left a bitter, acrid taste on their tongues. No one had cried more than Tohru - who had started as soon as Momiji was in her arms.

"We-We're so happy for you," she sobbed quietly. She tried to smile but the tears glistening on her cheeks ruined the happy effect.

Momiji tried not to grind his teeth together as he gently wound his arms around Tohru to return her embrace. Her smell was more familiar to him than he'd care to admit -- the soft strawberry sent of her hair and the lilac smell of her freshly pressed clothes -- he'd spent far too long trying to stop associating those scents that made his stomach erupt with butterflies with Tohru.

"T-Thanks, everyone!" he smiled as he looked around the room.

Tohru sniffled a little as she leaned back to wipe tears away from her eyes. Momiji smiled down at her, a bitter sweet sort of smile, as he dug in his pocket for his favorite handkerchief. He handed the laced cloth embroidered with rabbits to Tohru as she let go of him.

She took the cloth gingerly between her fingers and offered him a sheepish smile before she began to pat her eyes with it.

"You guys sure did go to a lot of trouble," Momiji noted as he glanced around the room. Party decorations were placed throughout the room, streamers laced from the ceiling, balloons tied to any and every place they could fit them, all in bright, cheery colors. His stomach twisted a little as the familiar ache crept through his bones. It screamed of Tohru's hard work to make his home bright and cheery for the party.

"What's wrong, Momiji-kun?" Kisa asked from where she stood in the corner. He hadn't realized everyone was looking at him, staring at his uncharacteristically sad expression.

"Nothing!" he grinned, shaking the glum to the back of his mind. "This is wonderful, thank you all so much!"

Momiji's smile was slightly frayed about the edges. If anyone noticed, they did not make a point to talk to him about it.

All except for Ayame.

The flamboyant and uncharacteristically beautiful man glided forward as though he were a dancer. White-silvery hair whispered around his tall, slender form and settled in perfect accord all the way down his back. He stood in front of Momiji and took both of his hands within his own large ones. "Little rabbit, you are sad to be leaving your Uncle Ayame, aren't you?" he wondered in a soft, melancholic voice. "Alas, I know it will be hard but you must be strong! For I, must stay here-"

A groan erupted through Momiji's apartment. Shigure worked his way forward to slip his arm around Ayame's waist. "You will still have me, Aya."

Instantly, the snake brightened up. A smile that reached ear to ear found its way back to his lips, each perfectly sculpted. "Momiji-chan, I bid you a fond farewell. Come, Shigure, ease my troubled mind..." He caught at Shigure's hand with the flare of a lover and held it to his chest.

Kyo and Yuki both made the same face: disgust. They were ready to kick the two out before they caused anymore trouble! Tohru blushed wildly and turned about to try to explain all of this to the other guests, though there was no real need. All of them knew Ayame and Shigure's antics. Only Hatori was able to tame them.

"If anything, Momiji is happy to be rid of you," Yuki said as he came forward to smile at him. "He is the fortunate one."

_The breech, the breech!_ Tohru thought frantically as she came to Yuki's side. "Ayame-san was only... only kidding around, weren't you Ayame-san?" Tohru said nervously, both of her hands in the air to calm Yuki's distaste of his elder brother. All knew Ayame would never change; somehow the two brothers had managed to form some sort of working relationship, even though Yuki was more often than not irritated with Ayame's antics.

Momiji smiled at them and relaxed a little, secretly glad of the lighthearted nature the conversation had taken thanks to Ayame's mix of affectionate arrogance. The mood had lightened some and everyone began to loosen up and talk amongst themselves. Momiji watched them carefully, noticing how the tense nature the Zodiac members used to have while gathered together now seemed more of a friendly, loving nature, like a real un-cursed family might act. Well. For the most part at least. No amount of willpower would keep Hiro and Kyo off each other's back for long, as they were already throwing sarcastic comments at each other. Momiji smiled to himself, almost jealous of the two bickering boys. It was as if they were brothers now.

Brothers that didn't get along, sure, but what family was really perfect like that anyway? Instinctively, Momiji's eyes swept the room for the face of his father. He knew the man would not be there, as Momo and his mom rarely let him slip away to spend time with their forgotten son, but the little boy in Momiji always held out hope that the man that once held the crown of Daddy in his mind would come and celebrate with him.

Alas, no such thing would come to be. He had seen his father a few days before, and they had said their goodbyes then, so it was not to much of a blow to see him absent.

"Momiji-kun?" Ritsu's soft voice broke Momiji from his thought. He turned to his cousin, who was dressed in one of his best kimonos for the occasion and smiled.

"Yes?" he responded, trying to keep any tones of unhappiness out of his voice.

"U-Um…" Ritsu looked down at the bag he had in his hands, his cheeks flushing a delicate pink as he squirmed from nervousness. "W-well, I just wanted to tell you, Momiji-kun, that I'm so p-proud of you for following your dreams and going to such a grand school!" He held out his hand and offered Momiji the delicate bag in his grasp.

"We all pitched in and got you going away presents," Yuki chimed in, motioning towards the coffee table piled with packages.

Tohru nodded, her auburn hair bouncing along slender shoulders that always seemed to hold too much weight for her own good. She picked up a random present from the pile and went to his side. "This one is from Ayame-san. We want you to always remember all of us, Momiji-kun, even when you're far away and doing all sorts of important costume work. You will make so many people happy," she said with a bright smile, a tender turn of her lovely voice. It brought sunshine where there was none. She had touched the lives of so many people; helped heal so many scars and fragile hearts.

Momiji had been such a wonderful friend to her - a brother. She always wanted his happiness. And right then, Tohru wanted nothing more than the usual Momiji to return to those clear brown eyes. They were clouded and troubled. They resembled more than just the weather outside: they were his heart.

With care, she placed the present into Momiji's hands and stepped back. "Open it."

Ayame nodded from the back of the room and raised his glass in a toast. "To you, Momiji-chan."

The rest of the family raised their glasses of punch in a salute. "Salute!" they called out in unison.

Into Momiji's empty hand, a glass was placed and then he was ushered toward a decorated chair that was made just for him. Ribbon hung from this one and candy as well. They all knew Momiji's love of sweets. They pressed around him. "Open the presents already," Kyo rolled his eyes. "Tohru is about to burst." He placed a small hand to her back in a gesture of affection. She blushed and smiled shyly back, her little fingers catching at his wrist.

Momiji tugged at the paper covering the packages, trying to get the tape and ribbons and bows off carefully without ripping the delicate paper below. It'd been something he'd done as a child even--he didn't like leaving the colorful paper in ruins.

Photo albums, stuffed rabbits, homemade baked treats, books, and little trinkets scattered the table when he as done unwrapping. Each present, no matter how big or small, had obviously been chosen with care to be sure it'd fit Momiji's personality. Well. The happy-go-lucky person he_ used_ to be.

"Well?" Hiro asked. "Did we go to all that trouble for nothing? Do you not like your presents? Are you just going to sit there staring at them all?"

"Hiro!" Kisa gasped, tugging on his sleeve.

Hiro rolled his eyes but said nothing more.

"I'm sorry," Momiji said after a second. "I was just so surprised by all the wonderful things, they're great you guys!" He smiled again, although it didn't show through his eyes, he tried to will his happy side out for their sake. He was touched that they'd go to all that trouble.

A round of smiles met him; each varied by certain degrees but their happiness was shared more than anything else. Momiji had been dear to all of them in one way or another - they were sad to see him go but joyful at the same time.

"Ignore Hiro; he is terribly lonely already, even though you haven't left yet. He misses you already," Hatsuharu explained. The black-and-white haired young man was off to the side, standing next to Rin. Even though the curse had been lifted, even though there was happiness perfuming the air like sweetened flowers, her anger would always be there.

Hiro flushed to the roots of his hair. "What the hell makes you say that?! I don't care if the damned bunny leaves. I just want to know my money wasn't wasted. I wanted to go see a movie," he cried out. His arms crossed over his chest in a pout.

His lips, however, quickly broke into a small smile that was barely noticeable if you didn't look close enough. "It was supposed to be a good movie-"

While that conversation got going, Tohru sat down next to Momiji, ever heedless of the havoc she was wreaking with his emotions. Ready smile, wide and innocent eyes: they were always filled with love and happiness. She had a heart big enough for everyone she met.

"You will keep in touch with us right, Momiji?" she asked hesitantly. "I know I am being too forward with asking and you are probably going to be very busy but I do not want you to feel lonely. I mean, not that you wouldn't make friends. Never that! Ohh..." Tohru placed both of her hands against her cheeks when they grew warm with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'll be quiet now."

"It's okay, Tohru-chan, I knew what you meant," Momiji consoled the girl as her cheeks flushed a deeper crimson. "I'm going to miss you all so much," he said, his voice going soft. But I'll miss_ you _most of all, my Tohru-chan, Momiji thought to himself as she smiled happily at him.

"But of course you will!" Ayame chimed in again, his voice bold and triumphant. "You shall miss your family and your homeland until your soul aches with the sorrow of a thousand broken hearts! But fear not, little bunny, we shall not forget you--"

"Ayame." Hatori cut Ayame off. "Germany is just as much Momiji's homeland as Japan is. Please cut the theatrics. We get your point."

Others cracked a smile, a few giggled at the display, and Momiji only stared at his older cousins. Would it really matter if they _did_ forget him? he wondered. He loved them all dearly, but since their curse was broken, there was no direct tie that forced them into connection. Extended family. That was all they were now, despite their attempts to stay friendly.

"You won't forget us either, will you Momiji-kun?" Kisa asked as she edged closer to him.

Kisa, Kisa, Kisa. So much like his blood younger sister, his substitute for Momo, the little girl he'd bring to the shoujo movies or buy her ice cream in the park like a good older brother would. He reached out and patted her soft orange hair lovingly. "Of course not," he told her sincerely. "I'll be sure to write you lots as soon as I'm settled in."

The young girl was satisfied with his promise to her, to all of them. Momiji would never lie. "I will write you as much as I can. And take lots of pictures of everything that you would usually come to. Then it will be just like you are here with us!"

Kisa turned back to Hatsuharu, tugging at his sleeve much like she had when she was younger. "Will you take Hiro and I to go get a camera, Hatsuharu-kun? We need to include Momiji-kun in all of our events."

Haru nodded and placed a hand atop her head. This was a big step for one of the Zodiac. Very few had gone beyond Japan, but there was no curse now, nothing to tie them down to anything. The ox met the rabbit's eyes and while Momiji smiled, he was still not his usual self. Poor kid... Haru thought to himself as he drank deeply of the red punch that Tohru had taken the time to make from scratch. She still did too much... even when all of them tried to help her and ended up making a bigger mess of things.

Kyo certainly did that. But Momiji - Momiji was probably already feeling the effects of leaving.

Tohru clapped her hands together once. She caught the interchange between Haru and Momiji and some part of her heart knew that something was wrong. "Everyone, let's play a game of Badminton! For old times sake. We can pick teams using... rock-paper-scissors!" she announced.

All of them gathered around with smiles. "I don't want to be on Wave-girl's team. She's the only one that isn't dying at the end of the game and I don't want to know why," Kyo muttered.

Hana only glanced at Kyo after his declaration. Tohru laughed nervously as she sensed the tension Kyo was emitting. Even now he didn't feel that the rest of his family would except him, and much more, the secret threat that Hana and Uo promised they'd chase him away from their dear Tohru if he ever stepped a hair out of line towards her had him shook up.

They picked teams, awkwardly ignoring when Ayame and Shigure ended up on rival teams while promising they'd bat the birdie to each other with only passion and not the fury of rivalry, and began to file out the door and head to the small courts on the Sohma estate.

The sun was shinning dully behind the silvery gray clouds, and while the grass aside the courts still squished under their feet with water from the rain, everything else seemed to be drying out.

"Alright, my team verses Momiji's," Hiro announced, twirling his racket in one hand before pointing at the prince of the party. "Winner gets treated to ice cream, no exceptions, no rain checks. Alright? Let's play."

Hiro's rushed announcement sent a little confusion as the huge teams made their way to their sides of the court. They'd decided to have one huge game in which everyone played instead of a small tournaments, just to make the fun widespread and hectic.

"Get it, Tohru! No, no, your other left!" Hiro cried out as he slapped his forehead loudly.

The girl dived the wrong way and crashed straight into Ritsu's form. Both tumbled to the floor with a flail of fabric and arms and legs. "I'm sorry!" they screamed in unison, breaking apart and kowtowing in front of each other.

"Please forgive me, Ritsu-san, I did not mean to knock you to the ground," Tohru apologized over and over, the stress making her voice rise to an uncontrollable pitch. Ritsu Sohma was no better. The cross-dressing man was busy wailing at the top of his lungs, "No, no, it is my fault to have defiled you by touching you with this pathetic body. God, I am sorry. Kyo-kun, please forgive me! I didn't mean to touch your beloved. I am not going to steal her from you so please punish me instead!"

Kyo's growl echoed loudly and alarmingly as he caught up his racket. It seemed as though he was going to hit the young man over the head. "Would you shut up?!"

"Not in the middle of the court!" Hiro moaned, shaking his head at them. "We're in the middle of a game if you hadn't noticed- Shigure, don't toss it yet!"

But the birdie went sailing over the lengthy net and straight onto Hanajima's racket. It bounced off in a complacent manner.

Yuki cleanly sent it back in Momiji's direction with a twirl of his body. Amazed, Tohru managed to clap and cheer.

"Sohma-kun, that was wonderful!"

"Hey! Heads up, blondie boy!" Uo called as she realized the birdie was heading in Momiji's direction.

"What?" Momiji blinked, tearing his eyes away from the Tohru-Ritsu disaster just in time to spot the birdie flying towards him with rapid speed. Now, his younger self might have squealed and started batting at the air aimlessly, but he found with growing big enough to start wearing men's clothing there came a certain grace that allowed him to smash the birdie back over the net just before the little plastic "bird" had the chance to collide with his mess of golden blond hair.

"Nice!" Uo cheered.

"Momiji-kun!" Ayame waved with his racket from the other side of the net. "You should be on our team for the next game!" He paused, getting a sparkle of lust in his eyes as he averted his gaze to Shigure. "You must join our side too, Shigure! Hatori and I are getting lonely over here all by ourselves!"

Hatori rolled his eyes as Shigure beamed. "Oh Aya, it's so lonely over here on my own, I don't know what I shall ever do but--Hey!" he cried, covering his head as Haru smacked the birdie back over the net in his direction.

Momiji grinned to himself a little. It was times like these where he could momentarily forget the ache in his heart. He watched as Shigure twitched a little, a scary grin plastered on his face, started to get serious. No one hit the Great Shigure on the head with a birdie unless it's a declaration of war.

In that moment, some of the beauty of Momiji's joy seemed returned to him. Tohru smiled for more than just the antics of Shigure and Haru. They had begun a war amongst themselves. The birdie sailed for only a few short moments in between each hit. Somehow the two had come nearly nose to nose with one another and were batting the little plastic object in short successions.

"You will give up!" Haru started, his black side suddenly showing with the thrill of competition.

Shigure smiled darkly. "So you think, little Haru-kun."

Tohru watched with the others but made her way to Momiji's side. Kyo caught sight of her movement. What was she...? He saw her take the boy's hand and smiled at him as she had always had when they shared some little secret.

Her hand dug into the pocket of her impossibly short skirt and withdrew a little lollipop. The scene was nostalgic for the both of them. Whenever a little fight or argument broke out, a candy like this was always shared.

"Momiji-kun, would you like a lollipop?" Tohru wondered kindly. When he smiled and took it, her own joy swelled until it encompassed the both of them as loving arms had in their times of need. Her eyes went back to the many, many dear friends she had come to love more and more over the years. "I... I want to remember us always like this, even when we have parted and gone those separate ways. You will always be very special to me, Momiji-kun."

They called the game a tie within an hour since all the players -- with the exception of Hana of course -- were panting and on the ground from exhaustion.

"I suppose we should get you to the airport," Yuki said to Momiji once he caught his breath.

"Great. I'll drive." Shigure nodded seriously.

Hatori thumped him on the back of his head.

"Um. No. I think they want to live," Kyo twitched.

"I'll help you get your bags," Haru offered Momiji as they headed back to his room, his calmer 'white' side surfacing again.

As Momiji's belongings were piled into the back of Hatori's car, they all took turns saying goodbye to the former rabbit boy. Some of the farewells were long and drawn out, some eyes were wet, some simply passed with a pat on the head or a simple 'bye'.

Momiji made sure he got to speak to each one of them before he got in the back of the car. Shigure was in the front with Hatori, while Tohru, Yuki and even Kyo managed to squeeze themselves in the back seat with him.

The drive to the airport was long and cramped. Momiji tried his best to keep his attention to the window instead of letting the soft sounds of Tohru's sniffles rip into his heart again. He found it hard not to cry when she did -- especially now.

Part of him wanted to say he'd changed his mind, that he'd stay in Japan and study there instead, but he'd made his mind up weeks ago and he tried to remind himself that there was no turning back now.

He stole a glance at Tohru, who was crying softly to herself, and allowed himself one last act of love towards her by slipping his hand into hers. She hiccuped back a few more sniffles and wiped her eyes on her sleeve before smiling at him with red rimmed eyes. He smiled back, cautiously avoiding her direct gaze, before turning his attention back to the window.

He watched her reflection in the window and held tight to her hand, even when Kyo slid his hand into Tohru's on the other side of the car. His eyes examined Kyo through the reflections, noting his concern for his delicate Tohru, seeing the affection that was beginning to surface on his features.

Momiji ground his teeth again, staring past the orange haired boy to Yuki, who was trying to ignore the acts going on next to him, and then his eyes focused back on the city beyond the window as it rushed passed him. It seemed alienated to him now, already distant and almost unfamiliar. It was time to leave. His home, his father, his mother who didn't remember him, his sister who doesn't even know he existed, and Tohru, his innocently sweet Tohru…

"We're here!" Shigure announced in a sing-song voice.

Momiji shook his head and pushed away a few tears with his fingertips before anyone could notice them. Tohru squeezed his hand before letting go so they could all file out of the car.

They walked with him through the long lines in the airport, until it was finally time for him to board the plane. He held tight to his carry-on, his trademark bunny backpack that he loved so dearly, as he turned to look at his family and friends one last time.

He raised his hand sheepishly, forcing a grin onto his features, and tried not to memorize the moment. Shigure grinning and waving, Hatori with one hand in his pocket and the other held up in a motionless wave, Yuki looking princely as always, waving slightly to his departing cousin, Kyo, scowling and looking at the ground, both hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket, and Tohru. Tohru with her red eyes and tear stained cheeks, her shaky hand waving to him while her other arm was wrapped around her middle like she was afraid she might break from the separation of her dear friend.

No, he would not remember this. He would no let it haunt his vision whenever he closed his eyes. Tohru, his Tohru, would remain happy in his mind. He closed his eyes and forced the images away. He waved once more and turned his back on them, taking one step at a time.

His time in Japan was done for now, but maybe some day he would be back. Maybe some day it would feel like home again, and maybe by then he wouldn't have to mend his heart whenever he looked at his precious Tohru. It was time to let go.

Time to begin again.

* * *

A/N's: Psst! There's a tiny purple button right there… It says review. o_o


End file.
